Fallenshadows
Fallenpaw is a long-furred she-cat with black fur with a flash of orange on her chest. She has a long and plumy tail. Above the corner of her right eye, she has a small scar. She has azure-blue eyes, and is also fairly taller than an average cat. Note: I've added stuff to this since I've been on the allegiances, so this part is the actual full fursona. 'Personality' Fallenpaw loves talking to people, especially friends. She enjoys playing the games on the Fun and Games board, and the Warrior Games page. She tries to be supportive and give good advice on the Hug Page, but often fails at the advice part. She loves drawing and takes fursona requests. She has a problem in which she worries about almost everything. She can be forgetful, and always is concerned about doing something stupid or insulting, which she hates doing. She often looks stupid on chat, when it doesn't load for her, because she'll say something to "revive" chat when it in reality it's been working but not for her. (XD) She has a thing for writing this in third-person. Friends (Remove or add yourself if you want to!) * Daisyfrost (Daisystar Warrior Cat) *Iceflower (Icestar22) *Goldenpaw (Goldenpaw.Goldenfawn) *Darkpaw (Mistystar22) *Mistlepaw (SilverSkyClaw) * Wafflepaw (Waffle04) :P * Shiverfur (Shiverfur :P) * Laurelpaw (Laurel5040) * Willowpaw (Rainstep124) * Flowerstream (Flowerstream01) * Frostfeather (Frostfeather97) * Owlwater (Owlwater) * Brookpaw(Brook That Reflects Blue Skies) *Sapphireheart (Sapphirecomet) *Thrush (Mistleheart) *Breeze that Glides Through Summer (Summerbreezey22) *Streamy (The_Streamy_Gamer_Cat) *Mistypaw (Mistystream711) *Snowbreeze (StormyLily62) *Swan (Salmiakki2003) *Blue (12Blueheart) *Witcher (Witchheart) *Leap (Leap Through Fire) *Loudfern Fallen is amazing, funny, kind, caring, smart, wonderful and a fantastic friend <3 ~ Shiv On The Blog On BlogClan, Fallen is most often seen on the Hug Page, Name Generators Page, Warrior Names, and the Say Hi page. She goes on most of the other pages, but has gotten lazy on the Discussion Pages and the Warrior Games page. She is also often on Live Chat. She will write more of this laterrrrr. She writes fanfiction occasionally, but mostly just reads it. She especially likes Winter's, Cypresswind's, Duskpaw's, and Icy's fanfictions. 'On The Wiki' On the Wiki, Fallen can be found on the Main RP forum, the Fun and Games forum, and occasionally the Side Roleplays forum. (although she recently sorta went inactive with the RP) She goes on the Chat every few days. She can often be found adding stuff to her Fursona page, or adding coding to her User Page. She'll occasionally add categories to pages without them, fix typos, and add links RP Characters Fallen has a multiple RP characters... not all of which get used. :P She isn't very active on the RPs, but she's currently trying to change that. This is list of them: Sunny: Short-haired, sleek, cream-colored she-cat with yellow swirls and stripes; green eyes. She's a trainee in the Light group. (Blue's Dark VS. Light RP) Skylily: Long-haired, glossy, well-muscled, snowy-white she-cat with dark gray splotches that have subtle black stripes. Both of her ears are torn into "V" shapes, and she has a scar across her right flank. Her eyes are leaf-green, and are shaped like almonds. She is 14 moons old. (MarshClan RP) Slink:Short-haired, sleek, long-legged, jet-black she-cat with silver-tipped leg and tail fur; dark blue eyes. She's a Killer-Mother in the Dark group. She is the mother of Swipe, Forbidden, and Calamity. (Blue's Dark VS Light RP) Swipe: Short-haired, fluffy, silver tom with black stripes on his back, tail, and sides; dark blue eyes. He's a kit. (Blue's Dark VS Light RP) Forbidden:Short-haired, lean, jet-black she-cat with silver stripes on her back, tail, and sides; dark blue eyes. She's a kit. (Blue's Dark VS Light RP) Calamity: Short-haired, lithe, jet-black she-cat with silver-tipped fur, and blue eyes. She's a kit. (Blue's Dark VS Light RP) Tricklepaw: Long-haired, slightly fluffy, silver-gray she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail-tip; light, ice-colored blue eyes. She's an apprentice of AquaClan. (Wavey's Cats of the Moon RP) Streak: Small, short-haired, cream colored tom with brown points and blue eyes. Flower's(Blue's character) brother. He's a Trainee in the Light group. (Blue's Dark Vs. Light RP) Ravenpaw: Small, long-haired, sleek black she-cat with a dashed chest and tail-tip and almond-shaped, amber eyes (BlogClan RP) Cedarbranch:Long-haired, sleek, dark gray, almost black, tom with long legs, silvery-blue whiskers, and dark green eyes. Senior Warrior of ForestClan. (Wavey's Cats of the Moon RP) Comet that Streaks through Sky (Comet): Long-haired, lithe, sleek black she-cat with yellow/ginger comet-like streaks and light green eyes. A nine-moon old Prey Hunter To-Be. (Tribe of Melting Ice) She'll have more soon. :P Trailing Stars Fallenpaw was mentioned to be on the patrol in Chapter 21. 'Trivia' *She has three dogs, Finn (a pit bull/red lab mix), Lucy (a German Shepard mix), and Luna (a mix too many things :P ). She used to have a cat, but he recently passed away. *She has a brother, who might join BlogClan. *She has written one article, which was a list of medicine cat herbs. She's written a second one, which is about naming Clans. Both of which were written under her first name, Nightpaw. She's recently written a third article, which is under her current name. *She takes the following dance classes: Tap, Jazz, Ballet, Street Funk, Hip Hop and Lyrical. *Her birthday is August 24, her Clanniversary is December 4, and her Wikiversary is January 22. *She has chronic nausea. *She has been shipped with Shiverfur. **It's also her favorite ship ;) *Her warrior name is Fallenshadows. Silv is the one who came up with. Many thanks to her. <3 **She has been considering making it two words (Fallen Shadows) like Shivering Rose She is thinking about this because the name is a liiiiiitle long. *She loves baking. She also likes cooking, but she prefers baking. *She's knows how to code. She can't do the awesome '''works that Steppy and Wollow do, but she can things like this gradient, and the stuff on her Profile Page. *She loves the following book series: Warriors(duh), Harry Potter, Spirit Animals, The Menagerie, Foxcraft, Wings of Fire, The Mrs. Murphy Mysteries(I don't know what it's actually called), Disney's Descendents, and many more she doesn't feel like listing. *Her favorite TV show is Star Wars Rebels. **Closely followed by Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. *Her favorite Movie is any Star Wars move. *If you can't tell, she's obsessed with Star Wars. *She's cyber-schooled. *Her least favorite food is rice. *She's a cheese person(meaning she loves cheese). *She's also a bread person. *She got moved up a level in her Ballet classes once. (She skipped Beginner Ballet 3) *Her favorite fruit is a tie between cherries, nectarines, and strawberries. *Her favorite vegetable is carrots. *She partially attended the July 2017 Wiki gathering. as a lion. *Her name in Norwegian is Falneskygger. (credit to Waffle for the translation <3 ) '''Ships She has been shipped with Shiverfur(Shivallen/Dallaiber). :) She is laufully married to Shiv as of 8/3/2017. Her other ships are: Waffle X Fallen (Wallen)- Sunk Fawn X Fallen (Fawnlen)_ Sunk She likes these ships: BlogClan * Flo X Birchy (Flirch) *Daisy X Frosty (Frodaisy) *Goldi X Silv (Waffoldi) *Flame X Shrek (Shame) *Lily X Winter (Litter) *Shiv X Myself (Shivallen) *Gummy X Stoat (Goat) *Fawn X Soft (Fawft) *Lion X Flame (Lame) *Fern X Cyp (Ferp) *Sapphie X Coldice (Sapphice) *Darky X Coffee Cake (Darkfeecake) Wings of Fire * Moonwatcher X Qibli (Moonbli) * Clay X Peril (Cleril) * Turtle X Kinkajou (Turtajou) * Fatespeaker X Starflight (Starspeaker) * Darkstalker X Clearsight (Darksight) * Fathom X Indigo (Fathigo?) * Sunny X Starspeaker (Sunnyspeaker) * Star Wars * Kanan X Hera (Kanera) * Ezra X Sabine (i don't know what this one is called. Ezrabine I guess???) * Lea X Han (idon'tknowagain maybe Lan???) * there's more I can't think of I think at least I think at least. (thinkythinkthinky) Fanfiction *Fireflies- This was a one-shot. It was written in first-person, and featured a NightClan apprentice, Icepaw. * Crimsonjag's Shadow- This is a novella, that is in progress at the moment. It features a StormClan warrior, Crimsonjag. It has been put on hold for now. * Whispers of the Ancient Spirit- Another one-shot, created for an art contest. * A Rose That No Longer Shivers Alone- a one-shot because I felt like it. * Out of the Darkness, Into the Light- a one-shot. * Wings- part of something that will probably be a trilogy. * I wrote something else that I don't remember the name of. Galleries Fallenpaw.png|drawn by Stoaty. Fallen.png|drawn by Juni. Fallenpaw.jpg|drawn by Daisy. Wafflepaw.fallenpaw.jpg|drawn by Waffle. WP_20170824_12_37_11_Pro.jpg|drawn by Shiv(erfur) Animal Gallery 20160912 210353.jpg IMAG0023.jpg IMG 20170304 110054741.jpg KINDLE CAMERA 1373052484000.jpg Socks.jpg Gallery of Fursonas Fallen has Drawn Img172.jpg Img178.jpg Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Dark Forest